thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of a Visitor
Return of a Visitor is the eight episode of the first season of Bruce the Runaway Engine. Plot Bruce was having trouble sleeping, he kept hearing Phillip and the engines in Tidmouth Sheds talking about some famous person named Stepney. So, in the morning, he got on the turntable so none of the engines could leave. When Gordon woke up, he couldn't go anywhere. Next, Percy did. "Ooh! Is this another thing against the big engines?" He asked. "No, Percy." Bruce said. "Why were you talking all night?! I couldn't sleep at all!" Edward came out of his berth. "Bruce, it's because Stepney is an engine on the Bluebell Railway, he visits at times, and he hasn't been here in a while." He explained. Before anyone else could speak, Sir Topham Hstt arrived. "Yes, and I think you should meet him." He said. "Because he's here!" "Hooray!" Peeped Thomas and Percy. Gordon then cut in. "Bruce, can you move now? My passengers are waiting." "Oops. Sure." Bruce said and got off the turntable for Gordon to leave. Later, Bruce was pulling a goods train to Knapford. He had no idea that one flatbed literally had Stepney on it! "Bruce, I think we picked up an engine too." Phillip said, this confused Bruce. "I doubt it, but, if we did, he or she will be able to be put somewhere." When the train arrived at Knapford, Gordon was there. "Hello, Stepney!" He said, and Stepney whistled. "Nice seeing you again, Gordon!" Stepney peeped. "Well, we really did pick up an engine." Bruce said, trying not to laugh. A few minutes later, Duck arrived with Rocky, who lifted Stepney on the rails. "Grest seeing you!" Said Duck, who left to return Rocky. The workmen unloaded the boxcars, and party supplies were in there! Now, it was Bruce's turn to talk. "So... Stepney, hello. I guess. I'm Bruce." Bruce looked embarrassed, if you remembered, his social skills are horrible. "You're the famous Bruce!? I thought you were just a made up story like the engine named Lee!" Stepney cheerfully said. Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office. "Hello, Stepney. Also, that wasn't made up. Various people saw Lee fall from the mountain." He said. Bruce looked shocked. "I'm... famous...?" He asked. "Yes, your escape story is commonly told among engines. You didn't stop for anything!" Stepney told him. "Wow." Bruce said, but nobody knew that Homer and Bean were at an overgrown siding at Knapford. When Thomas arrived at Knapford, he heard a voice, but shook it off. "Did you guys hear a voice?" Thomas asked, and Bruce sighed. "I'll check it out." Bruce replied, and went to the siding. First, Homer bumped Bruce from the front, and Bean got behind! Bruce was trapped. "Bruce!" Cried Stepney, and he followed the diesels. Eventually, the four arrived on the viaduct, which was weak from bad storms. The first three got across fine, but the part Stepney's last pair of wheels collapsed! He was hanging on for dear life. "Stepney!" Bruce said in horror, and used as much power as he could to push Bean to derail, and Bruce coupled up to Stepney, and pulled him out of danger. Homer was able to pull Bean back onto the rails, and they escaped. As usual. "Thanks, Bruce." Stepney said. "No need to thank me." Bruce politely replied, and the two engines went to Knapford. Everyone cheered for Bruce and Stepney, and they smiled. Characters * Bruce * Phillip * Homer * Bean * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Stepney * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (Indirectly mentioned) * James (Indirectly mentioned) * Emily (Indirectly mentioned) Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Episodes Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Episodes